Kingdom Hearts: The Secret Heart
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: What happen if there was other princess of heart that can open the door too kingdom hearts? but she can open the door with out the other princess, now Maleficent is after her. the Princess's uncle 'King Jetter' has no choose but to ask King Mickey for help. (This is my own storyline, Ventus awakens. Aqua will soon pop in sooner or later/ An OC Princess/ Ventus falls in love)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happen if there was other princess of heart that can open the door too kingdom hearts? (This is my own storyline, Ventus awakens. Aqua will soon pop in sooner or later/ An OC Princess/ Ventus falls in love/ NO YAOI sadly to say that) **

**Rating: ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Scene's have been cut~**  
**Pairings: uknown**  
**Warnings: Change in the Kingdom Hearts Story Line**, if you don't like then don't read!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom Hearts'  
**

**Chapter 1 'The Meeting'**

Sora sighed has he was walking down the hall with Riku and Kairi.

"I wonder what the King wants" sora said. They were currently at the Disney castle; King Mickey sent them an urgent letter telling them to come, all three of them.

Has they stop in front of the two large doors that lead into the audience chamber, the two chipmunks were waiting.

"Sora, Riku Kairi" Dale said happily.

Kairi of course smiled 'aww there so cute' she thought to herself "Hey there Chip and dale"

"Whats up?" Sora said, Riku just went "Mhmm"

"The King and Queen are waiting for you in the chamber please follow us" Chip said going through the small door that magical open on one of the large doors. Of course, Dale was right behind him, Sora and the other two followed them.

It took them a good 5 Minutes to reach them.

Has sora looked he noticed the king and queen weren't alone, Master Yen Sid was there along with Merlin, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, surprisingly Cloud was there also, Also Donald and Goofy were there also, Donald and Goofy waved at Sora and happily smiled, Sora gave them a smile and wave back.

The King Smiled at them "Sora, Riku, Kairi it's good to see you all again"

Sora of course gave the king his famous smile "It's good to see you too your majesty, so Whats up?" he asked.

"well… Sora how do you feel lately?" the king just asked him.

Sora gave him a confused look "Uhm, I guess I'm fine…"

"Look, Yen Cid and Merlin have been talking, there's a way to separate Roxas from you and he would be able have a heart of course. HE wouldn't be a nobody anymore. The same with Namine" Sora's eyes widen in shock the same with Kairi.

"No way, are you for real…?" Sora asked. The King nodded then he frowned "Sora have you been feeling light lately? Like there is no more heavy burden on you?" Sora then gave him a weird look and closed his eyes 'I do feel a little light like something is missing…' he re-opened his eyes and nodded "Yeah I kind of do.."

"Well then… I think it's time we talk about someone… Merlin do you mind taking him to the Library and telling him?" Merlin of course nodded "Of course King Mikey, come on sora" he put his hands on the air and they puffed away.

"King Mickey… You mind telling me what's happening?" Riku finally spoke.

King Mikey shook his head and smiled "He's awake" that is all King mickey said. The others gave him a confused look

"When you and sora were at a young age, a boy named Ventus gave sora his heart to fix. It's been years and know Ven's heart is fixed was reawaken 2 days ago. I soon found out has I sent the three good fairies to go bring him to me. I explained everything to Ven, then I took him here to see king mickey" Master Yen Cid said closing his eyes and then continued "When Sora turned into a heartless when he was 15, Roxas of course was made making Roxas his nobody but… Since Sora has Ven's heart still in him, Roxas was born with Ven's looks instead if Sora's look" Everyone's eyes widen, Riku looked shock, Kairi put her hand of her mouth in shock.

"Ven knows about Roxas, I told him which he took it pretty well" King Mikey said.

"So the boy is he then?" Leon asked, the king nodded "Yes he is in a guest room" Just then a white puff came in the room making Yuffie jump a little course it was right next to her. Merlin and Sora appeared sora look kind of out of it.

"Sora you alright?" Riku asked, 'Merlin proudly told him everything about Ven'

Sora nodded and smiled "So when can I meet Ven?" sora asked out of now where.

"When Ven is ready, He's still needs to process everything. Know then with Roxas and Namine, we will do it right away" Kairi smiled 'yay I'm finally gonna have a sister' Namine felt like a sister to Kairi.

"Please follow both Master yen Cid and merlin to the main magic room" King Mikey said.

"Wait, I'm still confused why is everyone here is? Is it just because of Ven?" Sora asked. He was confused is why everyone was here for something that like this.

Leon looked away has did Aerith and Yuffie, cloud just closed his eyes to refuse to look at Sora after hearing that question. The King sighed "Sora that will be reviled after Roxas and Namine are out" at this point Sora was about to same something when a Muggle came flying in "King Mikey, a Letter from King Jetter Kupo"

"Ah thank you, everyone you may leave. If anyone wants to train for fun Donald and Goofy will show you too the Training area" King Mikey said, just like that Cloud eyes opened and looked at Leon. Leon looked back at Cloud, smirked accepting his change, and both of them walked out of the hall.

Aerith smiled "Well then I guess cloud and Leon are gonna fight for fun come on Yuffie" Yuffie jumped happily and followed her. Donald and Goofy were behind them to show them the way.

Later Sora and Kairi were with Yen Cid and Merlin in the Magic room had them stand near two different beds, Riku did not come up with them he stayed behind to watch cloud and Leon spar "Alright ready you two?" Merlin said.

They both nodded, Yen Cid and Merlin both raised their hands has lights formed around Sora and Kairi. Sora felt something pulling from him has did Kairi.

"Just a little more" Yen Cid said has a blue light appeared right in front of Sora and Kairi. Sora looked at the light has it started to form a shape above the bed. Kairi gasped has she see the light dimed down has Namine was floating above the bed.

Sora's eyes widen has Roxas was now floating above the other bed 'no way it worked..' thank god both of them were fully clothed in their normal clothing they were seeing in.

Merlin and Yen Cid both slowly raising their hands down has both Roxas and Namine slowly went down on the beds, "Sora there's something about Roxas we have to tell" Sora looked from Roxas to them "Roxas wasn't able to take form from just you so since Roxas and Ven look-alike, we asked Ven to share his blood with Roxas. Which he was okay with, So Roxas and Ven are now like Twins" Sora's eyes widen "Really? What about Namine?"

"Well, we used Kairi's blood for her which worked" Merlin said which Kairi walked over to Namine "So she is like my sister know?" Yen Cid nodded "Yes" Kairi smiled and held on her hand.

"When will they wake up?" Sora asked, Merlin looked at him "Soon, Why don't you two head down and get something to eat, Ven would be down here soon also when Roxas wakes up. Me and Yen Cid will look after them" Kairi frowned and nodded. She understood, she let go of Namine's hand and walked over to Sora who was just staring at Roxas "Come on Sora" pulling him away "But I…" he wanted to stay here and be here with Roxas woke up and when Ven shows himself.

"Come on Sora you heard them" Sora sighed in defeat and left with Kairi.

Merlin closed the door "You can come out know" he said has he turned to the other door that was closed, it opened and out walked Ventus.

He walked in the room and looked at Roxas 'they were right he looks like' "Ven, thank you for helping" Ven smiled "I'm happy to help" he walked over to Roxas and said down on the chair next to the bed Roxas lying on.

"King Mikey got the letter from King Jetter" Merlin said, Ven looked at Merlin and nodded "Alright, do I have to go down stairs and tell to me about it? because I really don't wanna miss Roxas from waking up" then Roxas groaned and turned on his side and slowly open his eyes, Merlin was right there by the bed "Roxas how are you feeling? I'm pretty sure you knew what was going on, could you hear from inside sora?" Roxas got up and nodded "Yeah" 'wow same voice has me' Ven thought.

"here" Yen Cid came with a glass of water. Namine was still sleeping unfortunately.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked. "We had him leave to get something eat with Kairi, Namine is still sleeping" Roxas looked to his right and saw Namine was indeed still asleep.

"Well look to your left.." Merlin said. Roxas gave a confusing look to Merlin and looked, his eyes widen, and his mouth hanged open '…. That's…' Ven smiled at Roxas. "did you hear about Ventus earlier?" Merlin asked, Roxas nodded.

"Yeah I did…" Roxas said still looking at Ven.

"Alright since we couldn't just use Sora's blood for some reason it wasn't working, so we asked Ven and he said sure use it. So know you are Ven are like brothers" Yen Cid said.

"More like Twins" Ven said "We look alike to the voice of course, Roxas it's nice to meet you I'm Ventus, AKA Ven" he chuckled and held out his hand, Roxas smiled "It's nice to meet you too, thank you" shook Ven's hand.

Just then the door opened, Roxas looked and gaped in shock "Axel.." Axel comes walking in and smiled "Whats up buddy" Just then Roxas stood up and ran to Axel hugging him "Axel it's good to see you again" Axel of coursed laughed and hugged him back "You too"

They backed away and Roxas soon sat down back on the bed, Axel looked at Ven "I was told Roxas looked like you, it's just wow you two could past has twins, Oh it's Lea know, that was my real name before I was a Axel" He said.

Roxas glared at him "I will call you whatever I want, besides I'm use to calling you Axel so get used to it" that caused Ven to laugh "That was funny, we act the same too" Roxas of course grinned. Axel was about to say something when Namine began to groan waking up.

~Time Leap~ 'The Next day around 2pm'

Everyone was in the throne room seating down on some chairs. Roxas and Namine were both there sitting next to Sora and Kairi. Ven had yet showed himself.

There was a empty spot next to Roxas that was for Ven, King Mikey smiled has finally Ventus showed himself. He walked in the hall, everyone was staring at him, Sora's mouth handed open, Roxas smiled. "Finally, Ven" Mikey smiled at Ven.

Ven chuckled and sat down next to Roxas "Whats up bro?" Roxas said smiling, Ven smirked "nothing what's up with you bro?" joking around the both of them were.

"wow you two do have the same voice too" Sora said with a smile, Ven smiled back at him "I know Sora, hello" Sora chuckled "Hi"

"Shhh" the king shushed them and they soon was quiet.

"alright, before King Jetter walks in here. I have to tell sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Namine Whats going on" all five of them looked at the King.

"Has you know there are 7 princess that can only open the door to kingdom hearts but… we soon found out there is other that can open the door without the others" Sora's eyes widen "Wait what?"

"Like how I said it, there's another princess that can open that door without the others help. She is powerful then the entire princesses combine, she was kept a secret. If Maleficent ever found out about her, It would be the end that's if Maleficent can really kidnap her and use her heart, King Jetter you may now enter" the small door opened and King Jetter comes walking in with girl wearing a green dress with corset lace in front, wearing a black coat with the hood over her face. They walked all the way to the King Mikey and the others.

"Welcome" King Mikey said.

Jettter bowed along with the princess.

"Thank you having us here King Mikey" Jetter said with a smile. The King jumped from his throne and walked over to them "it's honor to have you two here, Hello Princess Jessica" Princess Jessica bowed to him "Hello King Mikey"

Sora looked has he noticed a chain around her chest 'I wonder what that chain is for…?'

"Know then, I have discussed everything with everyone, these five" he pointed to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Namine.

"Well half of it, I will repeat it to them, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Namine. This Princess Jessica. She is the eighth princess of the worlds, like I said before she can unlock the door to kingdom hearts without the other princess's. Know then you proudly wondering what the Chain around her?" Sora nodded right away.

"Well this chain is called 'The Chain Of Aurora' this chain locks away her power do to an accident that happen when she was 15, know your 17 right?" she nodded "with this chain it prevents from Maleficent finding her and using her heart but the only one who could remove it is King Jetter himself. Know then Maleficent did end up finding about her sadly.. the letter I revived from Jetter he told me how she came to their world and tried to kidnap Princess Jessica"

Ventus bit his lip "really?"

King Jetter nodded "Yes" he looked at Sora "Like you sora, she turned into a heartless.. when she was young" everyone's eyes widen, Sora looked shocked "but unlike you, a nobody was not made, something to do with her heart. Again she turned back to normal… when her ex.. lover gave his life to save her" at this point Princess Jessica frowned and turned around and started to walk away.

Everyone looked "Don't worry I think I made her sad and she got upset, she will be fine. I'm just lucky she didn't punch me" Sora looked at him "She may be a princess but she can fight, like you Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Ven she can use a Keyblade" all five of them gasped, Ven didn't know she could King Mikey did not tell him that.

Leon and the others were shocked has well.

Ventus looked at King Mikey "you didn't tell me she can use a key blade…" he wasn't upset he was just shocked. "I know, I was shocked when he told me what key blade she used against Maleficent" they looked at him "What Key blade did she use?" by this point she was gone out of the room "Minnie dear go check and see if she is okay" she smiled "Or course dear" she walked out with Daisy.

King Mikey waited for her to leave "Sora, do you still have all the Keyblades you earned?" He looked at him and nodded "Check quickly" King Mickey said leaving sora confused and going through his large pocket and pulled out all the Keyblade chains, he started to count them and then he realized he was missing one "No.. I'm missing one…."

"Wait what?" Roxas, Riku and Ven said at the same time.

"Which one?" Mikey asked, Sora frowned "The Ultima Key Chain, but how?"

"Well… for some reason, Jessica was able to summon the Ultima Keyblade which I was shocked, that key blade is rare to summon, it stays with the person who made it but for some reason it left your hand and went to Princess Jessica"

Sora's eyes widen "How..?" king mickey sighed "WE don't know sora… but if she gave you that Keyblade chain back it would automatically come back to her.." Just then Queen Minnie and Princess walked back in.

Has they reached the others king mickey smiled "Princess Jessica please show Sora the Keyblade chain you have… did your uncle tell you that it was originally his?" She looked at king mickey and then sora, nodded, and frowned "I'm Sorry…" Sora stood and smiled "It's okay, I'm not mad I'm just shocked proudly everyone else is also" She smiled and reached from behind her and unclipped the key chain and handed to Sora. Sora looked at it 'yup this is the Ultima Keyblade chain'

Just then it vanished making ever gasp, princess jess frowned and reached again from behind her and took out the Keyblade chain.

"Wow… The Keyblade chain won't stay with Sora.. try giving it to Riku" Riku stood up and walked over to her she handed him the Keyblade chain.

Right away is disappeared and went right back to princess Jess.

"try giving it to Kairi" the princess did the same and gave the Keyblade chain to her and it again disappeared…

Princess Jessica frowned, until Roxas and Ventus came walking over to her "Try these two" King Mickey said.

She handed it to Roxas and waited, has everyone gasped. It didn't disappear, she was shocked and sora was shocked. Ventus wanted to try and gently took the Keyblade chain and held onto it, again it did not disappear.

"Amazing, some who the Keyblade chain will not leave Roxas or Ventus" Master Yen Cid said looking at them both.

Ventus gave the chain back to the princess "I think she should have it" he said "to protect herself, can she summon the regular Keyblade? I know it can appear multiple times" King Jetter looked at him "I don't know she has never tried"

"Alright, Princess can you try?" Ventus asked sweetly, which made her blush. Ventus saw her blush even if her hood still half covered her face.

Ventus could tell she really did not want to, like she felt cornered to do things.

She backed up a bit and held out her hand and closed her eyes has a green light appeared and a Keyblade appeared. King Mickey gasped "That Keyblade…"

Sora and the others looked with widen eyes "That's a new look for the Keyblade…." Sora just said, the Keyblade was like sora and king mickeys but a lot different, instead of the blade being gold or silver it was a holly green color. The handle was black with Silver. The chain was silver and green.

"That Keyblade, I haven't seen it in years… No one has ever be able to summon it, it's called 'The Crowning Green' Like the simple Keyblade, like you sora, Roxas, Ventus proudly and King Mickey its powerful than them, not has powerful has the Ultima Keyblade of course but still seeing 'The Crowning Green' is very very rare" Master Yen Cid said walking over to Princess Jessica. "My Dear you are very special indeed to summon such a lost Keyblade of the worlds. Not many keyblades have been discovered yet"

She was silent, the Keyblade was still floating magically in the air, she reached for it and gripped it. Has Green lighting started to form around her, everyone gasped and mouths dropped in such magical energy. Then the lighting disappeared King Mickey looked at her with such dumbfounded "I see why they call her that nickname in your family King Jetter"

Jessica frowned, her uncle sensed she was upset and wanted to leave for the day, the Keyblade she held onto disappeared "Forgive me but I do not feel well" she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers and she teleported away.

"Were did she go?" Sora asked still looking shocked, Jetter shook his head "to her room, she felt stressed out leave her be, she will calm down tomorrow. King Mickey I'm sorry for her rudeness"

King Mickey laughed "No she wasn't being Rude, I understand, she felt pressured"

"You said something about a nickname King Mickey" Yuffie said.

"Ah yes.. Jetter it's up to you if you wanna say it" King Mickey said sitting back on his throne.

Everyone moved closer to hear what he had to say. "We call her the 'Green Lightning Princess' because of her powerful and strong lightning magic. She is Lightning based, her lightning always comes out Green which is still puzzling.. she isn't just able to open the door to kingdom hearts only.. When she was born, she was born with such strong magical energy, half the family feared her. When she 15 things changed, the heartless came into our world. She was consumed by darkness from an Evil Witch named Phoenix. She turned into a heartless but was saved when Prince Rick sacrificed his life to save her and he disappeared leaving half his soul and heart in her" Sora frowned, he looked like he was about to cry from what Jetter was saying.

"Knowing what happen she felt broken and hatred against Phoenix, Something snapped in her cracking her magical core, She almost destroyed royal capital… she end up disappearing.. Cloud the reason why you are hear because she meet Sephiroth.." Clouds eyes widen shock then glared "What? He didn't hurt her did he?! What happen?!" cloud demanded.

"Relax, nothing happen. Apparently she meet him in the darkness, according to her he helped her escape the darkness then he said to her before she left 'we will meet again and see if your darkness is still lingering in your heart, farewell' she didn't tell me anything else" Cloud was about to leave to confront her when King Mickey stopped "Cloud don't let her be, you will get a chance to talk to her tomorrow but don't scare the poor girl" Cloud sighed and nodded to the King.

"Know then you are here because we have to protect Princess Jessica, due to the chain around her she cannot use her magic like she use too. The Key barriers are here to help her and train her to use the Keyblade well, Ventus you could proudly help her more, and you've trained before" Ventus looked at King Mickey and nodded "Or course it would be my honor to help her"

"Me too" Sora said smiling.

"Yeah me three" Roxas said standing up next to Ventus and Sora.

Riku closed his eyes "I guess I'll help her also"

"Good!" king mickey smiled "She will be going with you too Radian Garden, to train. Leon did the town turn back to what it was before?" Leon smiled and nodded.

"Good, Tomorrow you will all head out, you are all dismissed I have something to do"

~Later that night~

The crickets creaked at the night sky, the owl's wooed off in the distance. Princess Jessica sat on her balcony filling the cool air breeze of the summer in her pajamas, silk moonstone color tank top and shorts wearing black slippers.

She sighed and stared up at the moon 'why does this have too happen to me..?' she thought in her mind.

"YA" a voice filled the sir, princess jumped up 'who is that?' she slowly walked over to the edge of the balcony and say a boy practice fighting… 'It's one of the boys that look like twins…' she looked closer to see which one it was 'Ven I think was his name' She could hear him fighting under the night sky, she couldn't help but to watch him. 'he's kind of cute… wait no' she shook her head.. 'I'm 17, he has to be around 15!'

Ventus relaxed himself 'well that was a good work out' he looked at the night sky and then made a frown 'I hope I get to see them one day, Aqua, Terra…' he then felt someone staring at him, he turned around and noticed a red headed girl on a balcony not too far from the ground. 'Who is she..? wait… is that the princess?...' he walked closer.

"Princess Jessica?" that made her jump a little looked to the voice. "Yes..?" she answered quietly but Ven heard her.

"You alright Princess…?" he asked she nodded "Yes, I'm fine…" He moved closer to the balcony "I saw you shaking your head holding it, are you sure?" she blushed, thank god Ven did not see it do to it being dark outside.

"I'm quite alright Ventus" she just guessed the name hoping it was right.

He smiled at her "alright Princess Jessica" he turned around 'she's gorgeous… such dark red hair and piercing green eyes…' indeed Princess Jessica radiant off beauty.

Princess Jessica smiled "It's Jess" she said with a sweet smile, Ventus stopped turned around "What..?" she giggled "Jess, you can call me Jess no need to call me 'Princess' never really liked the formal thing anyways"

That made Ventus chuckle "Very well Jess, you may call me Ven" she giggled softly that made Ventus blush from hearing such a cute giggle.

"Well, I'm pretty tired good night.. Ven" she said backing u slowly.

"Mhmm yeah, good night Jess" she was smiled has she walked into her room and closed the doors leaving a blushing Ventus.

He saw the lights go off in her room, he smiled and turned around and headed back up to his room he shared with Roxas. It was currently around midnight, half the castle was sleeping. When he got to his room Roxas was not sleeping he was wide awake, Roxas greeted him with a smile "Ven where did you run off too?" Roxas asked.

"I went to go train a bit, I can't sleep. I've been asleep for too long," Ventus said changing into his pajamas.

Roxas chuckled "Yeah I guess you have been asleep for a while, I guess I have been also asleep for a while in Sora until I was pulled out from Merlin and Yen Cid" lying back on the bed.

~Time Leap~ 'The Next Day around 6am'

In the morning the corridors of the palace were quite, Princess walked through them to where she wanted to go, the training area.

She was wearing thigh grey socks, black Skirt with silver and black ribbon belts around her waist, Green tank top with a black hood connected to it which was hover her head covering her half her face. She also was wearing black flat boots that went half up to her knees.

She walked through the corridors and stopped when she say her uncle talking to King Mickey, Her uncle soon say her and smiled at her and she ignored him and turned to the left to the training area.

"First time seeing her niece dressed like, I take it she hates dresses" King mickey said walking along side with King Jetter. King Jetter sighed "Yeah, she's 16 going on 17 she's at the rebellious teen age King Mickey"

King Mickey laughed "Ah yes, we have a lot of teenagers here that could become rebellious" that made Jetter laugh "Well then let's see what my niece is up too"

King mickey nodded and followed were ever Princess Jessica went too, it did not take them long to find her. Their eyes widen has they see her fighting moving dummies. "Jetter, your niece is very good at hand to hand combat"

Jetter smirked "Yes, since she was 6 she has been trained to the many different types of hand to hand combat even weapon combat. It was the wish of her father that she regine supreme when she grew up before he passed away"

Mikey gasped has she was being circled "Jetter.." Jetter just chuckled "Watch king mickey"

Princess Jessica smirked placing her right hand over her heart and she started to glow green. She quickly moved her hand down and closed her eyes has two green lightning streams came from both of her hands, she gripped them tight and twirled around hitting every dummies with the green lightning streams.

"Amazing.." King Mickey said, "Yes thoughts she called them her 'Lightning Wipes"

"King Mickey, King Jetter" they both turned to the voice of Sora. Sora was running towards them with Riku, Roxas and Ventus. Then King Jetter looked on his other side and saw Cloud, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith come running.

"I hear fighting" Sora said turning his head and gasped "Who is that?"

Jetter smirked has he seeing what she is about to do. Princess Jessica started twirling the around with the her lightning wipes has dust started to form around her and then nothing but pure lightning has she made a perfect lightning tornado.

Destroying ever dummies around her, forty-Five was counted.

The lightning tornado disappeared and she stopped twirling. She had her arms in a straight line has her eyes were closed and lightning sparks were still forming around her. She sighed has she knew she destroyed all the dummies.

"Who is she…?" sora asked.

Jetter moved forward smiling and clapping "Well done" Jessica quickly opened her eyes, twirled around fast, and saw not just her uncle but everyone had been watching.

"Jessica, I haven't seen you do that move since ... you know"

"That's the princess?!" sora shouted in shock.

"Dear Niece, very good" then he stopped dead in his tracks has she deadly glared at him for bring up prince rick.

"Wow there now…" he put his hands up has for surrender but she still glared at him and walked also towards him still having the lightning stream in her hands. King Mickey gulped "know, Know Princess Jessica calm down"

"You entered my space while I was fighting you are now my new practice dummy uncle, shell we like old times?" she smirked, which made Jetter shiver with fear.

"Well then, I guess I no choice" he said smiling, King Mickey wasn't unsure that he should let this happen but he hasn't seen King Jetter show his true power yet.

Everyone eyes were on them know, King Jetter raised his hand above has a bright white ball of light appeared. King Mickey's eyes open "this is must be his special power I read about, 'The Orb of the Heavens'" Sora looked at King Mickey "Orb of Heavens?" King Mickey nodded.

Princess Jessica smirked "I knew you pop that out right away uncle but I'm sorry" he looked at her has she lowered her right hand and a white appeared. She started to pull her hand up and he sees the Ultima blade appear.

He bit his lip "your cheating" he said softly, but she heard him "Who I'm I cheating when you said anything goes in out fights uncle?" he glared at her "Very well" he didn't wanna face her when she used the Keyblade.

She made her stance, he thought he orb at her she quickly destroyed it by boomeranging the Keyblade into the orb and catching it fast and without a blink he was down on his back with her Keyblade pointed at him.

'Damnt she got me, that's a new record for her' he chuckled "Very well I'm defeated.

She smiled at him and the Keyblade disappeared. She held out her hand for her uncle. Her uncle smiled and grabbed her hand, she helped him up. She soon walked away towards everyone else and her uncle was right behind her. Has she got close to everyone, everyone was staring at her.

She walked passed them all has they were still shell shocked from what had just happen.

King Mickey turned to King Jetter "My what a show" he laughed "in a blink of an eye she had you on your back" King Jetter laughed "Yeah, she's stronger than me really" Sora mouth was still gaped open "I didn't know a princess could fight like that…" Jetter laughed at what sora said "well since she was 6 she was highly trained"

"Is she always gonna have her hood on..?" Riku asked.

That caused Jetter to laugh again, "She will face you all without her hood on when she feels like it. She doesn't like to show what she looks like, by covering half her face it gives her appoints confusion, But she dose fight better without"

"Yeah" Ventus said and then blushed when he remembered see what she looked from talking with her last night. "Ven... Why are you blushing?" Roxas asked. Ven's eyes went wide didn't even noticed he was blushing "Uhm.. It's nothing" Everyone was now looking at him.

Jetter smirked "Tell me boy, did you see her without a hood?"

Ventus eyes closed, looked down and nodded, that made Jetter chuckle "Wait you saw her without a hood? How?" sora asked Ven. Ventus bite his lip "Last night, I was training and there she was in her balcony…" he blushed again.

"Wow she must have been beautiful if your blushing that much Ventus" Yuffie said smirking at him.

He's eyes widen "No I'm not" just then Princess Jessica was right back next to everyone "Who's blushing?" she asked causing everyone to jump from her sudden appearance.

Yuffie smirked "Ventus was blushing, he apparently saw gorgeous girl last night" that made Princess Jessica slowly turn her head to Ventus and blushed herself. She was still wearing her hood.

"can I see what you look like?" Sora asked unexpectedly.

She then turned to sora and smiled at him "in due time" she just said.

"Princess Jessica" everyone turned to cloud "Can I speak with you?" she looked at him and knew what he wanted to talk about "Sure… Uhm to the garden" she slowly walked away, cloud followed her.

Has they reached the garden princess Jessica smiled has she saw some humming birds by the humming bird feeder. She slowly walked over to the watching them.

"Princess Jessica.." she looked at cloud and smiled placing a finger on her lips "Shhh" she sat down close enough and taped next to her for cloud, cloud nodded and sat down next to her.

"the humming bird, beautiful birds aren't they?" she asked him, cloud smiled "yeah.."

"The best day of your life is the one on which you decide your life is your own. No apologies or excuses. No one to lean on, rely on, or blame. The gift is yours – it is an amazing journey and you alone are responsible for the quality of it. This is the day your life really begins." She said in a sweet voice that made a humming bird hover over to her and land on her knee, she smiled. Cloud looked at her with a look like he knew what she was trying to tell him "Princess Jessica" he cut off by her "Please it's Jess, no need to call me Princess" she said slowly reaching out to the humming bird gently petting it.

"Jess.. your uncle told me that.. you might someone in the darkness.. a someone I knew his name was" he again was intruded again by her "Sephiroth" she said with a sigh has the humming bird hovered off her knee and flew back to the feeder.

"yeah him.. please you must tell me what happen" he asked her, she hugged her knee "While I was in the darkness, I might him. He was gonna kill me but for some reason he spared me, I don't know why. You see Cloud I'm the only one out of the 7th princess that has a gift when I was born, the gift of foresight. I can see the past, present and Future. I pushed him away, by touching him I saw his past, present but no future" she breathed and then spoke again.

"I saw the horrible things he has done.. I guess when I say everything he might have seen a bit of my past and present. He didn't do anything after that but just stare at me and then gave me a smirk that made my skin crawl in fear. He took my hand and lead me to a light and grabbed my chin, lowered himself down to my height and whispered 'we will meet again and see if your darkness is still lingering in your heart, farewell' the whisper was like venom to my ears, then he pushed me into the light and I woke up in my room a week later…"

Cloud sighed and laid back on the very green grass "I see…"

"How often do we allow ourselves to be controlled by others cloud?" Princess Jessica asked him. He sighed "To be honest, I don't know…"

"I live each day as it comes, I meet my challenges when I am faced with them, and I never look back. Too often I see those who choose to dwell on the past. The past is just that, past, gone, history, no more, to dwell on that causes you to lose touch with the moment, and the moment is really all that matters. Everything else is either the past, or the future, neither of which we have any control."

Cloud looked at her opened his mouth has he was about to say something, but she sat up and looked at him and smiled "Sure, there are those who will say, "But, we can plan for the future." Sure you can, and while you are busy planning for the future I am busy living today. Bear in mind the future is not guaranteed or promised. If you live today, the future will take care of itself. Live today like it is the last day of your life and if you are fortunate enough to wake again tomorrow, live tomorrow like it is the last day of your life" She pointed at the female humming bird hover over a blue flower.

"Live like the humming bird, she goes from flower to flower collecting enough nectar to survive today, basking in the moment she flits about enjoying all that nature has provided for her. At the end of the day, weary from her frolicking and eating, she rests. If she awakes in the morning she does it all over again" with that Princess walks away leaving cloud there stunned by what she just said.

**What will happen next ?!**

**~Convo between me and my friend Mikey~**

**Mikey: That last part wow!**

**ME: haha Really?**

**Mikey: Yeah just holyshit, it was the deepest shit you have ever written!**

**ME: -giggles-**

**Mickey: and dont mind her bad typos or grammer, i really dont care if its bad i just love to read what she writes! She's that best!**

**ME: -blush- shut up you god damnt Brit!**

**Mikey: HAHA! know know no need to get your paintes in a bunch lass! come on know perk up! smile love ;)**

**ME: -_- dont call me love.. sounds liek were dating ...**

**Mikey: XD really know?! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! OH LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!**

**ME: MIKEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Mikey: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ME: Oh if you wanna see Pic of the story go to my DA Account! and see what the two keyblades i drew look like 'The Crowning Green' and 'The Divine Blue Rose'! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 'Raiden Garden and The Dark Figure'**

King Jetter was currently in the room with King Mickey alone. It has been 2 hours after his little spar with his Niece. King Jetter asked to talk King Mickey alone somewhere private.

"King Mickey, I haven't been honesty with you" King Jetter said sitting down on a leather chair.

"Oh?" King Mickey gave him a confused look "King Mickey, When Jess turned into a heartless, a Nobody was made… I kept it from her" King Mickey's eyes widen in shock "What wait? You said a nobody wasn't made"

King Jetter frowned "my niece suffered from split personality disorder, when she was turned into a heartless that split personality turned into her nobody like Roxas had Ven's look because from Ven's heart… I found out not to long ago, the barriers around her mind were broken and that split personality was gone. You don't understand mickey, when she was a child she was cursed by Phoenix to feel the darkness in her and something was made, her darkness took a form of another personality. Know that personality is out…"

King Mickey looked at King Jetter and frowned "Does she know?" Mickey asked Jetter, Jetter shook his head "No, it's best she doesn't. If she knew that personality is no longer inside of her and is out has her nobody trying to get her heart what would you think she would do?" Jetter asked King Mickey.

King Mickey sighed "She would run away, far away where no one could find her. For what you told me your niece will disappeared in a heartbeat"

Jetter frowned "I've might her nobody…" King mickey gapped at what king Jetter said "You've might her?"

"Two days before coming here, Jess was a sleep. There was a break in the castle. I ran into her before she got the chance to get Jessica. Believe when I say this, She is more evil then Maleficent. She makes Maleficent look like an amateur at the forces of Evil, She calls herself Darcaniea. I had a hard time fighting her off"

King Mickey was still shocked to hear this "So I take it she is after Princess Jessica for her heart" King Jetter nodded to him, he reached up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose "Whatever happens do not tell her about Darcaniea… I'm pretty sure Darcaniea will make herself known when she wants too…"

"Has you wish, Since she is of darkness do you think Darcaniea can control the heartless more than Maleficent? And the nobody's?" king Mickey asked.

"There's no doubt about it that Darcaniea can control the Heartless even in the darkness, for the nobody's.. She is quite powerful she proudly could"

"There's something else, somehow at the 'world never ends' Maleficent was able control the heartless even after everything. The world that never was so close to the darkness it seem impossible to control them and I have a question for you king Jetter. Did Prince Rick end up having a Nobody?" King Mickey said.

_~Worlds away at the 'World That Never Was' ~ **((I was listening to Scared Moon while writing this part ^^))**_

_The sound of thunder rolled through the air._

_In the ghost like alley ways has it slightly rained a hooded figure strolled through, the sound of high heels echoed through that empty alley ways, a black cloak waved from the little wind._

_The figure got close to the point. At the end of the ally way the figure stopped, a smirked laid on her face, she raised her hand has a magical blue bridged appear._

_"It's.." she smirked evilly "Time to pay her a vist" the hooded figured woman began to walk up the white castle floating ahead of her, The castle that Never Was._

_Finally reached 'Nothings call' the lowest part of the castle the hooded figured woman sighed and started to walk into the castle, walking up the Crooked Ascensio she stopped dead in her tracks "That's far enough!" Pete said right in front of her._

_She Glared at Pete but did stop moving. "Heartless round up!" he snapped his fingers and bunch of shadow heartless where forming around her._

_She smirked and kneeled down to the ground, Pete gave her a funny and confused look. She extend her arm "Come here little one" she said to a shadow heartless that was not far from her, it cocked it's little head and moved towards her. She smiled and picked it up. She stood up has Pete's face was priceless, his mouth gapped open._

_She held the shadow heartless and walked passed Pete "I wish to speak with your Mistress" she said to him and kept walking forward._

_~back to Disney Castle~_

"alright know, I'll be here with King Mickey for a while then I have to go back to our world, I'm a king" Jetter said to his niece, who nodded to him "Very well farewell uncle" she walked inside the new modeled gummi ship to fit more than 3 people.

"Don't worry your majesty she will be fine" Sora said bowing to him and turned around and walked into gummi ship with Donald and Goody.

Ventus was about to turn around with Roxas when King Jetter stopped him "Ven please look after her. You have the same kind heart like Prince Rick had, I know how you look at her" Ventus blushed and nodded to him "I will look after her I promise king Jetter" with that he walked away with Roxas trailing behind him "Ven, what was that about?" Roxas asked.

"It's nothing Roxas, I'll tell you later okay?" Ven smiled at Roxas who smiled back "Alright"

Princess Jessica sat in the middle has Roxas and Ventus sat next to her. Sora had the driver spot, next to him was Donald and Goofy.

"Alright, Donald close the latch" Sora said to him, the button was right next to him.  
"Okay!" Donald pushed the button and the latch closed shut. Sora pushed a few buttons has it the Gummi ship turned on, Roxas bite his lip. Ventus soon noticed "Roxas you alright?" Ven asked him, Roxas nervously nodded "Yeah never been on a gummi ship before, I always traveled through the darkness when I was a nobody, Wait where is Riku, Kairi and Namine?" Roxas asked them.

"They left earlier with Leon and the others" sora said, lifting the gummi ship and it took off, Roxas right away held onto the seat. Princess Jessica looked at him and frowned, reached over and held his hand, Roxas jumped little from it. He looked at her but she was looking out the window watching the stars fly by. "Calm down" she said softly to him, she then let go of his hand and he began to relax.

Two hours they spend in the gummi ship on the way to Radiant Garden.

"There is it, Radiant Garden" Sora said "Haven't been here since it changed back" Princess Jessica looked, saw the plant, and did a little smile. "Alright Landing"

After landing the walked to the town square, it was beautiful.

Yuffie was already there waiting for them, "Sora come this way, up to the castle!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Ven and the princess began to follow Yuffie through the town.

"This is so different" sora said looking around. "Yeah it's more radiant, no wonder where it get its name" Donald said.

"Well this place hasn't changed, I mean I heard it did but it looks the same when I was last here like years ago" Ventus said looking around then spotting Merlin outside his house watering some plants.

"Merlin, there here" Yuffie and Merlin looked and smiled "good I'll be up in the castle later" merlin said stepping into his house. It took time but then finally reached the castle gates and went ahead.

Reaching the doors Roxas stopped right away and summoned his Keyblade, everyone looked at him with a confused look. "Roxas what are you doing?" Ventus asked him. "Roxas?" Sora questioned him.

Roxas raised his Keyblade to the front of him "Look" everyone looked and Sora right away summoned his Keyblade "No way…"

"well, well if isn't Sora" Dilan said smirking.

"relax yourself, there not bad anymore" Yuffie said walking past him, Sora unsummon his Keyblade and nodded "okay" and walked past him with Donald and Goofy.

Ventus sighed "Roxas put it away" Roxas glared at Dilan but unsummon his Keyblade and walked past Dilan.

"Come Princess" Ventus said to her she never moved, she smiled at him and then turned around fast has she felt something.

Around 5 neo shadows, and 20 armored knights appeared. Princess Jessica quickly had her hand covering her mouth, she really didn't wanna fight. Ventus went right in front of her "Princess hurry get inside, I have a feeling they are here for you" Dilan was soon by Ventus side. Princess jess quickly ran inside has the gates closed shut. "What happen?" Roxas asked all worried "Heartless" princess jess said "Ventus and the other guy are fighting them"

Ventus stared at the countless heartless that kept on coming "I don't understand, this world is locked, how can heartless be here?" Dilan said.

"I don't know but there not welcome" Ventus said glaring at them all.

Ventus and Dilan started to fight the heartless.

Then Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku came out "Ventus we are here to help!" Sora shouted. Ventus looked "Sora go find the keyhole and lock it again! Riku stay here and help" Ventus shouted and started to attack the heartless.

Sora looked at him "Where is it?"

"In the Fountain Court!" Dilan said tossing a map over to sora has he also was fighting off heartless, Sora caught the map and nodded "Come on" sora ran for it with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Ventus!" Ventus looked has Roxas came out "No Roxas stay with Princess Jess, I know she can protect herself but still stay with her" Roxas nodded and the door closed again.

Sora ran has fast has his legs can run, he was following the map fighting heartless on the way.

Has he reached the fountain Court he stopped has a figure was in the water. Her black cloak was long enough it waved in the water, her face was hidden by the shadow of the hood.

Sora had a bad feeling about her and summoned his Keyblade quickly. "Who are you?" sora asked her. Donald and Goofy was already in the defense mod.

The figure turned around, she smiled and walked out of the water. "My you sure do get here fast" Sora glared at her and rose his Keyblade to her "I said who are you?" she started to laugh at sora and the other two, is sound so evil.

"My aren't you demanding but" she walked towards him slowly but for some reason he could not move, neither could Donald or Goofy.

"Wait why can't I move?!" sora question this, he felt like he was being held "Whats going on?" Donald yelled. "Fellas! I think she is keeping us like this!" Goofy yelled. "What..?" sora eyes widen.

The figured woman got close, to close to sora "but yet kind of cute" she reached out to sora gripped his chin very tightly "you know I think I have an amazing present to give you" Sora tried to fight the hold spell. She let go of his chin and back away and snapped her fingers has a heartless appeared, a giant heartless known has the darkside.

"I hope you like it, Darkside take good care of them" the woman disappeared into a portal of darkness. Suddenly Sora could move along with Donald and Goofy.

Sora looked at the heartless and bite his lip 'I'm so not in the mood for this' he points the keyblade to the heartless "you are going down!"

Back at the Castle gates Leon and Cloud decided to join in. The heartless kept on coming to no stop.

Ventus bite his lip 'what could be taking Sora so long to close this keyhole.. unless… no" Ventus took off running.

"Ven!" Leon shouted "I'm gonna go check on Sora! I have a bad feeling" Ven shouted back at Leon and took off running to the fountain court remembering where it was.

It was a good thing he came, he arrived right in time, Sora was about to be squished he active his wingblade ability and attacked the heartless right in time before sora could be squished "Sora! Quickly close the door" Sora nodded has Ventus was taking on the heartless with Donald and Goofy.

Sora got up to the point where a design was on the wall, his keyblade automatically pointed at it, sora nodded "Okay this is it!" he jumped and swirled his keyblade and pointed at the wall has a keyhole appeared but it was covered in darkness. He held on the keyblade and closed his eyes and beam of light shot right on the keyhole breaking the darkness on it. Then in the air it echoed the sound of the door locking.

Ventus moved back has he heard the lock echoed, the heartless looked towards sora who had his back to the heartless. The heartless quickly swigged its hand to sora, Ventus eyes widen in fear "SORA! MOVE!" sora turned around but not enough time to move, the heartless hand was coming fast down on him to fast.

Sora's reaction, he put his hands up with the keyblade. Sora could see everything, has he saw a green flash from the corner of his left has a large green lightning bolt hit the heartless hand and it was destroyed.

Sora looked who saved him, it was Princess Jessica. On the other side of the room she had her hand pointed to the heartless.

The heartless back away from her like he was afraid of her. She jumped from where she was and landed perfectly on her feet next to Sora and summon the Ultima keyblade and pointed to the heartless "Return to the realm of darkness before I destroy you" it roared at her "Very well then have it your way"

**((the song I choose to write this part was from FF8 Force your way, which Is my fav!))**

Princess Jess pointed the Ultima blade straight up to the sky. Ven, Donald and Goofy where already up on top with the sora.

The clouds started to form a grey like cyclone, has green lightning thunder roared in it. Sora and the others were awesome trucked by what they were seeing.

A large green lightning bolt it the Ultima, the aura around her started show, circling around her. The heartless was just starting at this and could not move.

Wind started blow, has her hood was pulled back, and nothing but red velvet hair moved with the wind. Quickly moved the keyblade down, backed handed the keyblade like Ventus.

The heartless roared and charged its hand at her in fear, princess jess smirked "Divine Lightning Blade!" she shouted and quickly swing her keyblade at the heartless has the sound of lightning and thunder roared from the swing and the keyblade turned into a green lightning bolt hitting the heartless dead on, destroying it.

The keyblade swigged back to her and she caught it.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ventus looked at her with widen eyes and gaping mouths. She turned around, her velvet red hair still moving with the wind, her hood down. Sora blushed has seen her without her hood on, Such radiant green eyes and silky red velvet color hair and milky skin.

Ventus moved towards her "you alright? I thought I left Roxas in your care.."

She frowned "sorry.. Roxas would not let me leave… I felt something bad was gonna happen so I kind of…" she put her head down.

Ventus looked at her, sora just seems in trance by her beauty.

"Princess what did you do..?" shaking his head, she sniffed "I ..I put a sleep spell on him…" Sora somehow snapped out of it when he heard this and started to laugh.

Ventus glared at sora who was now on the floor still laughing, "Sora really it isn't funny"

Sora chuckled "Yeah it is" the princess then giggled, sora got up "you should wear you hood down more often" that made her eyes widen. She did not notice her hood was down. She quickly covered up and walked away.

"Is she mad…?" sora asked while watching her walk away. Ventus shook his head "I don't think so, I think embarrassed," Ventus said following the princess back to the castle.

Sora then just remembers "Oh Ven" he walked beside him "I saw someone, a woman. She was dressed all in black.. I could since she was bad news, then to give the heartless to me has present, kind of creepy really"

Ventus looked at sora "did she say who she was?" he asked sora "No but she disappeared in the darkness"

Far away the hooded figure stood on a rooftop watching them "It seemed that she isn't that week after all" Pete said.

"Yes it seems so but still I'm her other half, I know her weakness" the dark figured said with a smirk on her face has the wind blew a little her black cloak moved with it.

Back at the castle the rest of the heartless that was left was destroyed by cloud, Leon and Dilan. Princess Jess walked through the doors and still noticing Roxas out like a light, she sat down on a chair In the main room, while Ventus, sora, Goofy and Donald walked behind her. Right away sora was by Roxas poking him chuckling "Oh sora leave him alone" Donald said "Ya Sora" Goofy said also.

Ventus just shook his head and sat down near the princess and looked at her who had her head down _'she proudly feels bad for putting a sleep spell on Roxas..'._

"Princess" Aerith said to her, the princess's head looked up and smiled "Yes?" Aerith smiled "Would you like to join me in the castle garden?" right away princess jess got up and nodded and followed Aerith to the garden.

Ventus watched has she left the room and then turned his head to a groan. Roxas was waking up.

"What.. What happen?" he asked and then slapped Sora's hand away "Stop poking me!" Roxas shouted at Sora. Sora laughed "Sorry Roxas"

"The Princess put a sleeping spell on you" Goofy said to Roxas.

Roxas then frowned "Wait what?" Ventus got up "She felt something was wrong and wanted to leave but you wouldn't let her so she put a sleeping spell on you. She arrived just in time too, sora would have died" Ventus said extending his hand to Roxas who took it. Ventus helped Roxas on his feet "Oh where is she?" he asked "She feels bad for putting a sleeping spell on you and she is the castle garden with Aerith"

_~In 'The World that Never Was'~ _

"You failed" Maleficent said to Pete and Dracaena glared at both of them but Dracaena glared back "I knew it would fail, I was testing her. You forget that I said I was gonna test her Maleficent"

"I didn't forget, but known the less your test failed" Maleficent said.

"It did not, it went has I thought it would. I was testing her power" Dracaena said leaving the room.

"Are you sure about her maleficent?" Pete asked, Maleficent sighed "I do not dare to mess with her I can sense she is hiding her true power"

~back at Radiant Garden in the Castle garden~

Roxas stepped foot in the garden, smiled has he hears birds and beautiful wind chimes making such beauty sounds from the wind. He felt so calm, relaxed like it some kind of spell on him all of a sudden. He walks through the garden more has he stops and see Princess Jess humming a song, sitting a bed of flowers.

**_((If any of you have played Skyrim she is humming to hero's journey))_**

Roxas stood there listening watching her.

Roxas still stand there after she finished her humming "Hello Roxas" he jumped when she his name. She turned to him "come sit next to me" she said to him. Roxas nodded, he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

She frowned "I'm sorry" He smiled sweetly at her "It's alright, Ven told me what happen I guess you had a right to put me under a sleep spell"

She smiled and picked a purple and blue orchid for the flowerbed and handed it to Roxas "Here… These Orchids are my country's flower. My family has two crests, one of a tree and the other of these type of Orchid's. Orchids in general stand for beauty, charm, elegance, strength and peace" Roxas took the Orchid and looked at it. It was indeed a gorgeous flower, he smiled "Thank you"


End file.
